This invention relates to an aircraft of exceptional performance in view of its weight and fuel economy. The employment of a nose mounted high horsepower turboprop in a highly streamlined aircraft of low frontal area in line with a light weight low powered turbojet in the tail insures twin engine reliability with substantially less fuel comsumption than is possible with a twin engine craft of comparable weight.